Un mal inicio de año
by liluel azul
Summary: Un fic sumamente corto que se resume en el título /Algunos empiezan de modo accidentado el año. / Mil gracias Smily por todo tu apoyo a mis fics. / Hyoga y Shun no yaoi / genero humor
**...**

 **A petición de Smily aquí les dejo este fic increiblemente cortito.**

 **Se me ocurrió mientras escribía el capitulo 9 del pecado de una Diosa pero de plano allí no iba.**

 **Muchas gracias Smily por tu apoyo y por tu amor al hermoso cisne.**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **Un mal inicio de año**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Es año nuevo, Hyoga sigue a Shun por las transitadas calles cercanas al templo sintoísta. Fiel a sus costumbres japonesas, el peliverde había celebrado el evento como muchos, mostrándole a Hyoga lo hermoso de la cultura japonesa por lo que ahora regresaban a casa.

Shun miraba el piso, el helado viento invernal había congelado todo rastro de humedad en el suelo.

-Hay que caminar con cuidado, -le dijo a Hyoga. –hay bastante hielo en el suelo, y nos podemos resbalar.

Hyoga elevó los ojos fastidiado, todo el tiempo Shun le ha estado diciendo como debe de pararse para hacer oración en el templo, como debía tocar la campana y hasta cuantas veces la tenía que hacer sonar, entre otras tantas advertencias.

-Vamos Shun, ni que no supiera caminar en el hie…

El ruso no terminó de hablar, de pronto sintió que los pies perdían el suelo, su vista dio al cielo por lo que supo que se estaba dando tremendo resbalón y que la parte de atrás de su cabeza sería la primera en recibir el impacto si no hacía algo de inmediato.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza en un intento de protegerse, mientras cual felino intentó girarse para caer sobre su costado cosa que apenas si logró, todo el golpe fue sobre su hombro, y de allí el dolor corrió para todo el cuerpo.

-¡Hyoga! –Gritó Shun.

El rubio tras el golpe cerró los ojos y dejo que el dolor tomara su verdadera dimensión. Tras abrirlos ya había tres personas a su alrededor aparte de Shun.

-¿Estás bien? Le preguntó muy angustiado.

-…Sí… -Dijo tratando de mantener su orgullo, por lo que de inmediato y aguantándose el dolor trató de enderezarse. Más el hielo aun insistía en humillarlo y sus pies nuevamente patinaron por lo que no logro levantarse sólo.

Para ese momento más y más personas los rodeaban, mientras, Shun lo ayudaba a levantarse, pues no había diferencia entre él y Bambi cuando intentó caminar en el hielo.

Como si no estuviera suficientemente avergonzado, lo aparatosa de su caída sólo generaba comentarios como "quizás haya que llamar una ambulancia" "debe de ir al doctor para que le tomen radiografías" "por eso se debe de tener mucho cuidado en esta época al caminar" "En esta temporada el hielo siempre hace caer a los incautos"

Afortunadamente pronto pasó un taxi y Shun rápido lo montó en él. En total silencio Shun contempló como Hyoga se encogía en su asiento al tiempo que se llevaba la mano al rostro, fingiendo frotarse los ojos cuando en realidad quiere ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-Sé que lo que en realidad te duele es el orgullo, pero creo que deberíamos ir al hospital.

Silencio, Hyoga no dijo nada.

-Si te preocupa que Seiya y los demás se enteren, te juro por mi vida que a nadie le diré que te resbalaste en el hielo. Tu reputación está a salvo conmigo. Ni aunque me torturen diré algo.

Hyoga lentamente se deslizo en el asiento hasta acomodar su cabeza en el hombro de Shun. El rubio se estremecía, quería no reírse pero no podía recuperar el control de sí mismo.

-Deja salir la carcajada Hyoga, que es eso que siempre te andes riendo entre dientes.

Y por fin la carcajada se hizo sonora. Hasta las lágrimas se le escaparon al ruso. Afortunadamente con Shun, este vergonzoso episodio de su vida estaría por siempre a salvo, porque si llegara a oídos de Seiya, Shiryu o Ikki estos no lo dejarían olvidar el día en que fue vencido por el asfalto congelado del suelo japonés.

-Creo que sí necesito ir al doctor. –Dijo finalmente el rubio. Sintiéndose infinitamente cómodo a lado de Shun.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-Sólo cuando me rio. Lo que va a ser toda la noche y creo que toda la semana. ¿Me vas a cuidar?

-Claro que sí, tú no sobrevives sin mí. Si cuidándote como te cuido esto te pasa, si te dejo sólo no amaneces.

-Es que soy muy torpe. –Y el rubio busco una posición más cómoda, usando a Shun de almohada, pero realmente lo necesitaba pues le dolía mucho el golpe que se dio.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Notas de la autora

Hyoga me ve feo, no quería que subiera este fic.

-Hyoga yo no tengo la culpa de que Smily me haya alegrado el día.

BYE - BYE


End file.
